


Luck in the Garden

by missliag



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missliag/pseuds/missliag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rina's life turned upside down after an afternoon in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck in the Garden

Stupid John did not want to hire a gardener, so Rina had to dig the holes for the new shrubs herself. For hours, she worked in the burning sun, sweat dripping down her face. Next time they decided to do work in their backyard, it was John's turn. John was always leaving the toughest work for her. What was the point of having a man in the house if he was going to sit around all day watching old football games while she did all the work? Well, she was not going to hoe around anymore, Rina chuckled to herself. When she went inside, she was going to have to have a serious conversation with her husband.  


Rina shoved her shovel into the ground so it would stay put while she went inside to get some water and to give John a piece of her mind. She was awarded with a distinctly metallic sound reverberating off the shovel. There must have been pipes beneath the place they were planting. Rina cursed under her breath. Well, she better find out. She could use it as leverage in her future conflict with John.  


She dug some more, and realized she was not dealing with pipes. She had struck gold. Literally. She removed dirt to reveal a bar about the size of her shoe. Where in the world had it come from? She knew only one thing for sure, and it was that she would absolutely not tell John.


End file.
